Rory Brooks
|latest = }} Rory Brooks is a young teen who was abducted by Luke Dalton at the age of six. History Rory was born to Mark and Cassy Brooks and lived in Joplin, Missouri where he went to church with the Massey family. While his father was in Iraq, his mother had an affair with Luke Dalton who Rory also became close with. After Mark's return, Cassy ended the affair. On the night of June 12, 2004, Luke set up a meeting with Mark to kill him after Cassy expressed fear of her husband. When Mark left the house, he took six-year old Rory with him, not telling his son where they were going. Rory fell asleep in the car and was woken by the sound of his father being murdered by Luke. When Luke entered the car, he was surprised to find the boy in the backseat. Rather than kill Rory, Luke fled with him. Rory was reported missing by his mother and the Joplin police came to believe the abduction was a custody issue and that Mark took Rory. As a result, the police focused their search on Mark rather than anyone else. The church held fundraisers to find Rory, organized by Vince Massey. Three days after Rory's disappearance, Cassy created a website dedicated to finding him with a picture of Rory as he was when he disappeared and a continuously aged picture alongside it. At least once a month, Cassy posted letters to her son on the webpage and never stopped looking for him. As part of her search, Cassy paid for a tip line to be kept open over the next nine years. In the meantime, Luke fled with Rory to Mexico and told the boy every day until it was "in his bones" that Rory's parents had abandoned him and that Luke was all he had. Rory came to believe Luke's lies and to see Luke as his father, unaware of the truth that his father had been murdered. Luke and Rory eventually returned to the United States with new identities. Rory's new name was Reed Downy and they ultimately settled in Los Angeles, California. In 2013, Rory was part of a baseball team called the Rockets. Vince Massey, now a baseball scout, attended one of Rory's games and noticed his unusual pitching style where "Reed" could pitch with both hands. This was a skill Rory was known for before his abduction and it drew Massey's suspicions as to "Reed's" real identity. After being confronted by Massey, Luke murdered him to cover up his crimes. Vince Massey's murder drew the attention of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division who accessed Massey's footage of the game with the help of his son Hunt. After noticing Massey's unusual focus on "Reed", Detective Julio Sanchez discovered that his birth certificate was a fake. Bringing "Reed" to Major Crimes, he was briefly questioned by Captain Sharon Raydor before being offered a snack by Julio. After "Reed" used the vending machine, Lieutenant Michael Tao lifted his fingerprints from the keys and ran them. "Reed's" fingerprints came back as missing person Rory Brooks. Hunt remembered Rory's disappearance and it was quickly realized that Massey was killed for figuring out who "Reed" really was. Upon Luke's arrival to pick up his "son", he was arrested by Major Crimes who had expected Mark Brooks. Using advice from Doctor Joe Bowman, Captain Sharon Raydor confronted Rory with the truth, calling him by name and showing Rory the website his mother had created with letters to him. Finally, Rory realized that they were telling the truth and told them the story of the night he disappeared, including the identity of his abductor. Prior to meeting Major Crimes, Rory was completely unaware that he was considered a missing person. Under interrogation, Luke confessed to abducting Rory and killing Mark and Vince. Luke was sent to prison for the rest of his life while Major Crimes was finally able to reunite Rory and his mother Cassy after nine years apart. Watched by Major Crimes, Cassy hugged her son for the first time since he vanished and after a moment of hesitation, Rory returned the hug. Trivia *Rory's ability to pitch with both hands, a skill he had since he was at least six years old, is noted to be a rare skill. However, it does not make him stand out as an exceptional baseball player as noted by both the father of one of teammates and Hunt Massey. Its simply a rare skill. *Its unclear how Rory's fingerprints ended up in the system to be used to identify him as a missing person since he was six when he was abducted and unlikely to have ever been fingerprinted. Presumably his mother was able to provide the police with his fingerprints somehow in hopes of them being used to identify him. *Rory's ability to pitch with both hands was what drew Vince Massey's attention to him, but he was familiar to Hunt Massey before he understood why when Rory was identified by his fingerprints. After learning Rory's identity, Hunt understood why Rory looked familiar to him. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 2 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2